Shattered Images
by Kukki Boo
Summary: Joey finds out Seto is human after all... in a way that tempts blackmail.


I'm not actually sure what this really is. Just something random, I guess. Hm. Make of it what you will?

Seto fought off an insistant yawn, checking the clock on the DVD player as he had been doing frequently from the beginning. Only another two minutes had passed since the last time he looked. And there was only another forty six minutes to go. _Only_.

He knew how he'd gotten in to this; it was the same as always. Mokuba had begged him to let some friends come over. Being the wonderfully nice big brother he was, who absolutely didn't despise any of the people Mokuba considered friend, he'd agreed. Or maybe it was the puppy eyes. Sometimes, it seemed like the kid was more in charge than he was. It just happened to be on a day Seto had off, of course. Yugi and Joey were the only people free; goody. Yugi had caught a cold, so he couldn't make it either. However, he hadn't quite decided which was more desireable. On one hand, that was one less loser he'd have to deal with for the day. On the other, it meant he'd have to deal with Joey more. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have been so bad if Mokuba hadn't wanted him to watch a movie with them.

A movie that Mokuba had let Joey pick out. A movie which was quite possibly the least interesting piece of rubbish he'd ever had the great _delight _of laying his eyes upon.

So here he sat, next to his brother, Joey on the other side. Seto sighed. '_I wonder if he's anywhere near as bored as I am.'_

Mokuba pushed himself off the couch, setting the bowl of popcorn back in the middle. "I'll be back in a few!"

Seto grabbed the remote, looking back at Mokuba who was already half-way out the room. "You're not going to pause it?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Either way."

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_ he smirked, glad to see a certain someone hadn't rubbed off on him.

Speaking of that certain someone, Seto turned his head; because every second he saw this movie go on frustrated him more. He smirked when he saw Joey's head bowed, an undeniable snoring sound coming from him. It summed up his thought precisely. Yet this only served to annoy him further at the same time; it was his fault for choosing it.

It looked so tempting, though. The urge to yawn kept coming, and the couch was so comfortable. But he'd only lay his head back for a moment while he waited for Mokuba to come back. And if he closed his eyes, that was fine too, right?

--

The first thing Joey noticed was that his back and side hurt like hell. The second was that he felt enveloped in warmth. Not good warmth or bad warmth; just warmth. Despite the pain biting at him to move, he felt like curling up and going back to sleep. Unfortunately, the want to sleep couldn't outweigh the want to not soil himself, so he decided he'd better get up. Sleepily, he cracked his eyes open.

Joey held in a very not masculine squeak, his whole body twitching. At the sudden movement, arms wrapped around him tighter, his neck heating as someone snuggled into him. Snuggled... The person on top of him with brown hair that still seemed to not even have a hair out of place. This had to be some weird kind of nightmare. No, not a nightmare. A trick being played on him in his dreams. That could happen, right?

And he was reminded once again of why exactly he'd not gone back to sleep. First thing's first. He pushed arms off and not as gently as he had hoped, got the rest of the body onto the couch as well. Off of him. Luckily, Seto remained blissfully asleep. _'Must be a hard sleeper.'_

This seemed like an awfully familiar scenario. He didn't remember drinking, that was a good sign. They were only on the couch, after all. He must have fallen asleep during the movie. That just left Seto with some explaining to do.

He walked back into the room with a light sigh, blue eyes snapping open instantly. Joey gave him an odd stare, but not staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered quickly, averting his eyes.

Seto glanced at the clock. "Since it's already late, you might as well stay in a guest room. Just pick one. Remember, I'm not helping you if you get lost, so that's your problem."

Joey rolled his eyes. "How generous of you, oh gracious, hospitable Master Seto. I shall try not to be a bother to you."

Seto grunted in annoyance. "I'm amazed you know such big words. That English teacher must be a miracle worker."

As observative a person as Seto was, as he made his way to his bedroom, he didn't seem to pay any mind to the fact that he was holding a pillow tightly close to him. The same one he'd been holding on the couch. Joey did.

The world must be ending. Hell must be freezing over. The one who filled most with fear with a glare, mechanical, cold-hearted, smug (the list could go on) CEO, Seto Kaiba, was a sleep hugger.

_'Tristan is never going to believe this in a million years.'_


End file.
